Silver streaks of Dawn
by Lilystar of New Zealand
Summary: 'The fourth clan will rise, the three clans will fall; Darkness will overcome the silver dawn, tangled in ivy's roots.' These were the ominous last words of the great WillowClan medicine cat, Shiverfur. It had been forgotten, tossed to the side like fresh kill bones. If only they had paid attention. If they had, perhaps the clans would not be destroyed...


_'The fourth clan will rise, the three clans will fall; Darkness will overcome the silver dawn, tangled in ivy's roots.'_

_These were the ominous last words of the great WillowClan medicine cat, Shiverfur. It had been forgotten, tossed to the side like fresh kill bones._

_If only they had paid attention. If they had, perhaps the clans fate would be different. Perhaps a new dawn would of rose..._

* * *

**Alliances:**

**WillowClan**

**Leader: Breezestar - long haired grey tom.**

**Deputy: Shadowfang - dusky black she cat.**

**Medicine Cat: Dapplecloud - white she cat with grey, orange and black spots.**

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Cloudclaw - white tom.**

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Redleaf - dark ginger she cat with blue eyes.**

**Shinetail - sleek silver she cat.**

**Whitefur - white tom.**

**Ivylight - light brown she cat with green eyes.**

**Flashpelt - dark ginger tom.**

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

**Moonpelt - light grey she cat with white spots and paws.**

**Thornshadow - large dark brown tom.**

**Goldenbreeze - light ginger-golden she cat.**

**Dreamfur - fluffy white she cat.**

**Apprentice: Smokepaw**

**Riverleaf - blue-grey tom.**

**Apprentices:**

**Featherpaw - sleek silver she cat with green eyes.**

**Darkpaw - black tom.**

**Flamepaw - ginger she cat.**

**Smokepaw - dark grey she cat.**

**Queens&Kits:**

**Ashlight - light grey she cat. (Mate of Flashpelt, mother of Dawnkit)**

**Rosetail - ginger she cat. (Unknown mate, mother of Daykit)**

**Elders:**

**Halfsun - golden she cat with half of her face ripped off.**

**Fallentail - brown tom with a crippled foot.**

**Silverfur - silver she cat.**

**PineClan**

**Leader: Icestar - white tom with ice blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Blazeflame - ginger tom with amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Fernfeather - light brown she cat.**

**Apprentice: Larkpaw - ginger tom.**

**Warriors:**

**Crystalfoot - pure white she cat with ice blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Yellowpaw - muddy yellow tom with amber eyes.**

**Runningshade - jet black tom with white spots.**

**Sagestreak - light gray she cat with dark blue eyes.**

**Apprentice: Badgerpaw**

**Stormsoul - sleek dark gray tom.**

**Birdshine - ginger, white and brown spotted she cat.**

**Frostmoon - white tom with blue eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

******Yellowpaw - muddy yellow tom with amber eyes.**

**********Badgerpaw - light golden tom with a black stripe running down his back.**

**********Queens:**

**Fawnstripe - creamy she cat. (Mother of Lightkit and Featherkit)**

**Bronzepool - sleek brown she cat.  
**

**Vinepelt - dark brown she cat.**

**Elders:**

**Barktalon - large brown tabby she cat.**

**OakClan**

**Leader: Dapplestar - tortoishell she cat.**

**Deputy: Spottedfoot - white tom with black, brown and ginger spots.**

**Medicine Cat: Nightflame - black tom with a flat face and orange eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Gingerpool - light ginger tom.**

**Feathersong - fluffy black she cat.**

**Silverdawn - silver she cat with lavender eyes.**

**Petalshade - pinkish-ginger she cat with hazel eyes.**

**Apprentice: Songpaw**

**Hazelstream - brown tabby she cat.**

******Blueshadow - blue-gray tom.**

**Wolftooth - fluffy gray tom that has several scars.**

**Maplestorm - honey coloured she cat with amber eyes.**

**Appprentices:**

******Songpaw - light gray she cat.**

******Queens:**

**********Mistfang - sleek blue-gray she cat.**

**************Dawnleaf - golden she cat with green eyes.**

******************Dewstripe - sleek white she cat.**

******************Elders:**

**Swiftfall - small black tom that has ginger spots.**

**Sandflight - sandy tom with black spots.**

**Pebblelight - sleek gray tom.**


End file.
